Ebony Moon
by KiannaChan
Summary: There is a myth where one human who, if bitten by both a vampire and a wolf, could be highly valuable to either species. One sets on a journey to find such human. However, he is not the only one looking for her.
1. The Prophecy

¤ Ebony Moon ¤

‡ ‡-------------- ‡ ‡

:: The Prophecy ::

‡ ‡-------------- ‡ ‡

The Lycanthropy.

Given the gift to be able to shape shift, the Lycans -or werewolves-, could transform into such a hazardous beast on a night of a full moon. The full moon grants them the power, strength, and source they require in order to keep their life everlasting.

It was said that the Lycan species would soon perish if one was to taint the blood of a true Lycan and blend it with the blood of the frail human species.

Yet, later on it appeared that that theory was erroneous. Throughout the years they became weak by, what is known, human emotions and '_Love_' conquered over their animalistic ways, but their kind did not expire.

But, there was more concoction making it difficult for others to accept it.

There were full-fledged Lycans. Those whom were born a werewolf by both parents carrying the blood specimen were obviously a full-breed themselves.

After that, there were the half-breeds. Those were the ones whom had a human mother and a Lycan father or vise versa.

Then, there were the ones whom were fairly tainted in Lycan blood. They either had a half-breed mother or father whom mated with a human decreasing the blood flowing within the child.

Lastly, there were the ones whom were bitten. Those were, somewhat, just as the full-breed Lycans. Their pure blood was effortlessly tainted by the Lycans' making them almost an equal.

It looked as if, later on, that the Lycans became soft. Soon enough there weren't anymore full-breed Lycans, well only various of them whom took responsibility over the pack.

Those were known as the 'Alpha'. Leaders of the pack. The pure-blooded ones, that is. They took care of every single member of the pack, just as wolves do. The Alpha always mated with a full-breed female wolf, they never considered a human nor a semi. His heir had to be strong and pure, so it was tradition that the Alpha male was always a pure-blooded one. And, being the leader of the herd was major responsibility. He was to never show any sign of emotion, even if it was courage. Emotions only got in the way and wrecked every thing. Never, was emotion a good thing. Well, for the leader, to be precise.

Their ways of life was simple. Since only some were able to shape-shift on their own free will, they were the ones whom go hunting for food. The rest only morphed when there would to be a full moon. Appearing as human they walked amongst them with no problem. It was quite amusing for them for no apparent reason. Maybe because they felt they were playing a game. A game in which they choose their chew toy, and later on seized after it. After a while it was quite dreary since the humans began hiding.

Moreover, the Lycanthropy became a parable among the humans as the years went by. And soon the humans were of no importance to the Werewolves. Peace was amongst both. Neither disturbed the other.

However, there was a myth about a certain human. One particular human whom would serve greatly to the Lycan tribe. Just one, out of the entire world. This human in particular would posses the supremacy of a Lycan as well as the Lycans' prime nemesis the Vampire. He, or she, would have the advantage to receive both bites and receive both genre's strength, none of their weakness.

Except for, that was merely a myth. A myth that was able to come true every one hundred years under the New Moon. That is to say, if either species choose to find such a human or fight for one. Except this suppose human ,once bitten, would become leader of both species. If bitten by both. That meant the joining of both species into one.

But, if this human was bitten by only one the oppose species would soon meet their doom. Such fairytale meant nothing to neither groups. After all, it was merely a tale, right?

The Lycans didn't believe.

And obviously the Vampires did not consider this true.

---

The Vampires.

Exactly like the Lycans. Their breed was just as the werewolves. Their group included semi Vampires as well. In addition to the fairly ones and bitten ones. They accepted the mistake of some of their kind being mixed with human genetic material, but it became a rule that no one was to bring another human into their flock. Except, there was no rule about being able to play with them.

Nonetheless, they didn't have animalistic ways as their foes did. They were more charming and etiquette. And knew very well how to have fun.

Unlike their foes, they did not have peace amongst the humans nor ever decided there would ever be peace amongst them. It was witty to have the humans fear them. And besides, they needed to feast, therefore they were their prey. But their method was a sexual one. They seduced, then nourished. Sometimes sex was included only for the hell of it.

Yes, they had sex with the human beings, but that was not the way they reproduced. Werewolves mate for life as do they. But, they did not choose one mate, but several. The more the merrier.

Vamp, which was the term the humans used to define the Vampire ways. Their seducing ways, explicitly or just a nickname shortening the word Vampire.

The Vampires were civilized. And seeing as they lived for an eternity, they always held vast feasts to celebrate their ways of life. They preferred to party amongst their own kind dissimilar to the Lycans whom took human appearance to walk among the humans.

They only walked during the night, it wasn't a choice, but a way of life. The luminosity of the sun was their straight away demise. One of the reasons why they didn't believe that tale of a human Vampire being able to walk among the light. It was absurd!

And so, their existence was always known towards the humans until one year they were all presumed dead.

---

But, like in all families or group of friends there is one true believer. Sad part was that the believer of this myth was none other than the leader of the Lycan tribe. His father had enlightened him on the fairytale of the human whom would be bitten by both worlds and conquer equally. What fascinated him the most, though, was the possibility of a simple, frail human being able to handle both bites. It intrigued him. Normally, if a human was bitten by a Lycan then by a Vampire, or vise versa, he'd pass on instantly, as if being poisoned.

So, this possibility was very impressive.

He was told it was only a parable, but he grew up believing in it so much that he was induce on finding such a person. And perhaps, hopefully, the specimen would be a women. Instincts told him it was female, and hopefully he was correct.

"Kouga, there is no way. No chance in hell that the story is authentic," a quivering comrade stated while lowering his head and bringing his shaking hands behind his back.

He thought he would be slashed in half for thinking otherwise and not agreeing with his leader, even though his leader considered him his greatest companion, he could be slaughtered in an instant for disagreeing with him. After all, the leader of the tribe _is_ entitled on doing whatever it is he pleases.

"Nonsense, Ginta. This fable is true. And I'm going to prove it. Instincts tell me she's out there and--"

"_She_? Now you think it's a she?" Ginta let himself fall onto the rock-hard ground as his leader babbled on about this untrue tale.

"Yes, _she_. Something inside me orders me to go out there and find her. And if I find her, biting her would be the best thing that ever occurred to her along with being my mate," Kouga said so sure of himself while he gazed above him as if seeing his soon-to-be mate.

"You're hopeless," Ginta whiffed out.

"And you're an idiot. I will prove to you, to everyone, especially to my father that the myth is real," He replied broadly, yet whispered the last part of his sentence.

"Kouga? Listen to me, if you find _her_, not that I'm saying you will or that she even exists, your bite won't do much unless bitten by a Vamp as well."

Kouga glance over at his friend and knew very well he was right. And there was no way he would allow _them_ near his future woman. Sure, _she_ would be powerful with his bite. Even powerful enough to take over their clan, but that wasn't enough. To have her really be invincible she would need the bite of a Vampire as well. Difficult now, once you think about it.

But first he needed to find her. Then later, well, we'll just have to wait and see.

"Trust me Ginta, _she's_ out there."

---

-**Kianna Chan**-

Author's Note: Was inspired by Underworld. A movie I recently saw. Highly recommend it. That is, if you love Werewolves and Vampires as much as I do.

As you can tell this is a Kougome Fic. Even if there is a slight Kagome/Sesshoumaru in here it'll be strictly Kagome/Kouga. You know exactly what Vampires do when they see their prey and well…Kagome turns out to be prey and Sessy is a..…just continue reading and you'll see.

Please do leave a review.

Thank you.

Ja ne.


	2. Easier said than done

‡ ‡ ---------------------------‡ ‡

****

:: Easier said than done ::

‡ ‡ ---------------------------‡ ‡

It's been twenty-two years since the leader of the Lycan clan, Kouga, claimed he would have the parable's human by his side. Exactly twenty-two years later and all their searching resulted to zilch. And seeing as tradition in the Lycan tribe preaches that the leader mates with the full-breed female in order to produce the next generation and protector of the group wasn't something Kouga was vastly keen on. He didn't want to mate with Ayame, yet with the '_chosen one_'. But this tradition of theirs was nearing in and he would have to do was what necessary to keep their species flourishing, except he didn't want to. He might be sounding like an in competed child, but he just didn't want to. It was a simple '_no_'.

Secretly he was searching for _her _with a very trustworthy group of comrades. This search of theirs was difficult to do since the same wolves whom were searching for the human girl were also the ones whom go hunting for the tribe. They'd hunt, then search. Of course, at first this was an easy task, but as the years rolled by it became gruesome. The hunters needed to rest and Kouga didn't allow them to do so. They did complain amongst themselves, but word never spread out to their leader. Twenty years was an awfully long time of searching and this worried Kouga. It worried him terribly.

As each day passed and there was no result he thought of the worst possible cause of why he couldn't find _her_. He'd believed that the Vamps were the one whom had triumphed on finding the human individual and had made her their leader, but somehow he knew that was impossible. The Vamps weren't all that excited on finding one human in particular. They went after them all; they weren't all that loving when it came to humans. Plus, to make matters even supplementary complex, he didn't have a name - her name to be exact-. He knew that if he had a name, whether it was a first name or a last one, he'd find her. Yet, he had no clue of what she might look like, what she would sound like, or how pleasant her scent would be. Nothing, zero, zilch.

Kouga settled himself on the roof of their resident. The location of their dwelling was sited in an unknown forest which was called " The Diablo's Keep" by some villagers long ago. Sure enough that name was well known by the wolves, it was their home after all. In order to keep others from finding their home they camouflaged it. On the outside it appeared as just another towering mountain in the middle of the forest which a bloodcurdling entrance on the side, however the inside was breath taking. It would have seem that the Lycans were a pair of rich dogs.

There were rooms that could go on forever. A room for every wolf; a certain side was for the females and the other for the males. Half and half and everything from the kitchen to the dinning room was shared between them all. Their kind grew, but the rooms didn't. Every time there was a new born an elderly would pass on, thus a burial ground was located behind the vast mountain.

Kouga was saddened by the way things were set. Not all tactics would go as planned and he would be dammed if he was to mate with Ayame by force. She was his chosen mate ever since both were brought forth. His father had mentioned to him that being the person in charge wasn't going to be easy, he had to be strong for the pack. Just as tradition goes, emotions were to be neglected when becoming the leader. Yet, for Kouga it was easier said than done. His father's mate was chosen as well, just as every leader's, other than he was lucky because he _did_ love his mate. He had loved her even before he knew she was to be his mate. Except for Kouga Ayame was just a snotty child. She was a bit too young, but she was the only full-breed female capable of producing a heir strong enough for his flock as well as hers. Fortunate for him was that she was miles away from him busy with her own duty. Once the mating was to take place he would have to go to her and produce the next generation for both herds, and so both packs would soon become one.

Though, not only the leader was entitled on being able to mate. The only difference was that the leader had a chosen mate in which he had to pair off with whether he liked it or not while the rest of the gang were liberated to chose their mate, which of course was easy because it was based on fondness.

Sure, Kouga loved being the boss and having everyone else attend to him and have faith that he would keep them safe. He loved being able to care for everyone's needs and even wants. He took care of them, fed them, kept them from harm's reach and he had no problem with that, after all it ran within him. His father was the exact way.

However, he was different from any other leader the Lycans have had. Maybe it began because of his father's care towards his mother. His father loved his mother even though he didn't show his affection in front the tribe. He knew his father would risk anything to make his mother happy no matter what the cost. Except for things didn't go that way, they weren't suppose to go that way. The leader only mated with a strong female to generate a strong leader. It was simple and cold. You mated. You had a strong offspring. He took over the tribe and you were now officially off duty. There were no feelings, no 'I love you', no 'I'll take care of you', none of that. And Kouga knew that, but he didn't understand that. He believed it wasn't fair for everyone else to be able to fall in love while he had no permission to do so. His father did and thus so will he.

But, the person whom he'd fallen in love with was out of sight and it wounded him to know he couldn't be with her. He didn't need to know her, he just knew he need to be with her and be able to have her in his arms. It wasn't a difficult thing, he simply loved her, is all. Loved her with every bit of strength he had.

---

"My Lord, there is still no word on the girl. It is believed that she still has not reached her full peak until she is of twenty- three years of age. If anything occurs before that prophecy claims she will not survive the bite and she would be of no use," a calm yet frightened voice replied as he paid very close attention to the ground as he bowed to his master.

"Very well. All we have to do is wait upon the girl's twenty-third birth date and then we will go on with my proposal. Anything else that might be useful information that might interest me?" Sesshoumaru uncaringly said while brushing a few strands of white hair from his eyes as he looked down onto his faithful servant.

"Uh. Yes my Lord, it is said that the leader of the Lycan tribe might be searching for the girl as well. I am not precisely sure what his plan is once he finds the girl, though," he replied still admiring the ground.

"The Lycans? Well it seems that the Lycans have decided to slither out of hiding. I might have myself a bit of competition after all, will I?" Sesshoumaru questioned himself rather than the servant before him.

"I guess that would be all, leave me," Sesshoumaru informed to the bowing servant.

He was quivering, though not because it was bitterness he felt, but because he was in great need for blood. He was weakening and any second longer he could have plummeted to an eternal slumber.

If a Vamp was craving blood he required to hunt for it before falling weak. Once weak you fall into a sleep where you would doze forever and be kept in a cellar where every Vamp is kept until someone was to supply you with enriched blood and from there you're up and ready to go. But things didn't work that way. Every Vampire for himself. If you failed to supply yourself with human blood then that was your problem unless you had someone actually kind enough to provide you some. However, once asleep you would only be awakened with the permission of Lord Sesshoumaru. Most Vamps were kept asleep until Sesshoumaru felt it was necessary to awake them.

Sesshoumaru arose from his chair sighing a bit to himself. He was enraged knowing the Lycans knew of the girl. He knew the Lycans were extremely dim-witted and they had no such clue as to what the prophecy claims. His plan would instantly go to ruins if the Lycans got a hold of her.

His blood boiled and he flew out the nearest window to devour on something innocent.

---

"Hojo, could you pass me the scissors," Sango commanded as she stood still on a rolling chair.

Hojo had informed her he would carry her on his shoulder seeing as standing on a chair with wheels isn't the smarted thing to do, especially when you squirm as much as Sango does.

He did just as she commanded and handed her the scissors she acquired. She smiled a thank you and snipped a few unwanted strands from the banner she proudly stitched herself.

"There, perfect. Isn't is beau--," she was cut of mid sentence when she decided to step back and take a look at the banner.

Obviously the rolling chair did as it was purposed to do, it rolled right off her feet, but luckily she landed in a pair of warm arms.

"Well, aren't I glad I decided to join you two and in the nick of time," Miroku replied with a sly smirk as he held Sango closely to himself.

"Yeah, how fortunate of me to have landed on _your_ arms, Miroku," Sango said rather sarcastically.

She pushed herself off Miroku's arms and went back to admiring her banner.

"Isn't it perfect?" She questioned.

Miroku nodded and stood by her side admiring the banner as well.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome! I like it, I really do," Miroku stated wrapping an arms securely around Sango's waist and added, "Next time I better see a huge banner saying 'I love you, Miroku!'."

Sango pushed herself away from him once again and laughed out her comment.

"I love you Miroku! And why on earth would I stitch that?"

"Because you love me, of course, why else?" Miroku blankly said as if being and obvious thing to say.

Sango rolled her eyes shaking her head as she walked away from him and assisted Hojo with the tables and chairs. Miroku followed like a sick puppy hoping to steal a small kiss from the blushing girl

Hojo, on the other hand, was busy minding his own business. He was distracted recalling all those time he and Kagome had spent together as friends. Plainly friends, nothing more. It surely wasn't him only whom knew it was time to take it further from being friends into being something more. He knew Kagome felt the same way about him. He wasn't sure, but know he was positive ever since his accident.

He was seriously injured and was kept in the hospital for a week because of his severe state. Without a doubt he knew his friends would visit him and perhaps stay with him for a while, but not as long as Kagome did. She remained on his side all day and slept in an uncomfortable chair by never leaving him by his lonesome. Whenever she did leave it was because she had to shower and needed a change of clothing, but besides that she was with him. She had even confessed to him that she loved him than more than just a friend when he was asleep, yet he wasn't asleep just had his eyes shut.

He knew how she felt and he was sure about his feelings as well. He would give her the greatest gift of all on her birthday. He had it all planned out. After the party he would take her out to a romantic dinner, just the two of them. Then he would shower her with mountains of gifts he had already bought. Later into the evening she would surely question his odd behavior and he would say nothing but allow his actions speak for themselves. Yes, it was prefect.

"Miroku, stop it!"

Hojo was instantly brought back to reality when he heard a painful slap. Miroku was at it again. It was quite noticeable that Sango had somewhat of a thing for Miroku, except she wanted nothing with him because of the way he was.

Miroku was unmistakably handsome and he knew that therefore that didn't stop him from accepting every woman's offer. He did, though, cared very much for Sango. Perhaps it was true when they say 'You can't always get what you want, and the more you can't have it, the more you desire it.' That was exactly how Miroku worked. He never could have Sango and so he was willing to accept all those throbbing slaps until one day she would accept his proposal. He knew she felt something towards him, every woman did. Other than Sango was the only woman he'd known ever since he was a youngster and was the only woman in the world whom loved him even before all his riches. Woman sure did love money, save for Sango. She loved him ever since they were small and played together in the park. And weird enough, he felt the same way, but he couldn't help it if another woman was willingly to give him something he was aching for. He only slept with other woman because he was deeply aroused whenever he was near Sango and since she wasn't keen on pleasuring him and releasing this terrible ache of his, he might as well go with someone who did care.

He only did this because of her, if she was to forgive him for everything he did and be with him then everything would be as it should be. Simple as that.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone. I need to go pick Kagome from work anyway. Have fun you two," Hojo replied as he left before Sango had the chance to clung to him like she always did when she was to be left alone with Miroku.

"Don't worry, we will," Miroku cheerfully said as he waved to Hojo and clung to Sango.

---

The night sure dragged on slowly when ever you were put to work extra. Her dark locks which were perfectly sprayed into position were dragged upward into a messy bun. It relived stress from her neck and she sighed as she soon found out she was the last one still working. It seemed pointless to stay after hours. Her job wasn't all that difficult after all, she was merely a secretary for a High School. The only reason why she had piles of work to do was because she allowed them to do so. She was such a generous person that she permitted the other staff to give her their unfinished work. It was very distressing seeing as summer was just about to end for the youngsters and there was tons of work to do before school was to begin. Sometimes she'd wish she would just disappear into thin air. That she never existed and never had to tiring work days and sleepless nights.

Not to mention her second job wasn't easy as well. Her second job was kept a secret from her friends since it was such a decent one. She danced. She was a dancer for a night club named 'Exotica'. She was a dancer, not a stripper and nor did she sleep with her clients. She merely danced on stage, yet not nude. She did provide lap danced for certain paying costumers and that was the only way in which she could afford the way she was living as well as the way she appeared. When dancing partially almost nude you had to look depart and that was her encouragement to keep in shape. She loved her petite body and loved the side glances she was given.

She sighed once more stretching her legs and arms and released a loud yawn.

"Working late again?"

She was startled and flopped out of her chair.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, didn't mean to scare you," the familiar voice apologized.

"Hojo? What are you doing here?" She asked as he offered a hand to help her up.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came to pick you up from work, like I always do."

"Oh," she simply replied.

Hojo knew something was bothering her by the way she was easily distracted. He was talking to her and she seemed to have been somewhere else since she was staring into empty space.

"Kagome? You allright? Maybe I should just take you home, you tire yourself out," Hojo pleaded leading her to the door.

Kagome nodded and turned on her heels grabbing her purse and put away any sheets that weren't suppose to be displayed for everyone to see. Once her desk was clean enough for her she took a hold of Hojo's arm and followed him outside to his car.

Both were silent on the way to Kagome's house, the only thing talking was the radio. As soon as they arrived at Kagome's residence Hojo turned the engine off and turned to Kagome whom seemed to pay close attention to the window beside her.

"Kagome? You seem to be distracted a lot lately, something you want to tell me?"

She turned and looked at him with a look that said he needed to repeat himself. She looked lost, as if she had no idea what to do next or why she was even here.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You're right, I'm exhausted because of work," she yawned searching for her purse, " I might as well get some sleep, haven't had much of that either."

Hojo bit his lower thinking of something to say or do to maker her feel better. It was his responsibility she was well and about. He tried to think of words but nothing poured out of his mouth, though his actions instantly reacted. While Kagome searched for her purse he gaped at her. _God, she's beautiful, _he thought to himself. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to know how she felt, he had to hear it. He had to feel it. Feel her lips pressed firmly against his.

He cupped her small, confused face between the palms of his hand and looked profoundly into her auburn eyes. Their gaze locked for a while until Kagome spoke.

"Hojo?"

He smiled as did she and he began to feel nervous. He lost confidence and frowned on the inside, his hands dropping in front of him.

"Kagome, if there was ever something wrong you'd tell me, right?" He asked concerned.

She chuckled a yes and smiled finally finding her purse.

"You know I will, silly. Thanks for worrying, but there's nothing to worry about."

She smiled and quickly leaned to kiss his cheek as she always did before getting off the car.

Hojo's confidence rolled on again and instead of allowing Kagome's lips land on his cheek he turned to face her and lips were pressed against lips. It wasn't long before Kagome noticed what she had done.

"Hojo, I…well--."

"Kagome…" Hojo whispered leaning in to feel the warmth of her lips against his once again.

She blushed furiously as she saw Hojo leaning closer to her, eyes closed. It felt natural to want to kiss him and she did just as she desired. She kissed him back, deeply this time.

The night was quiet as was the car excluding the noise made by pressed lips and twirling tongues. When they decided to part from and unforgettable kiss they were silent. They both beamed shyly and Kagome placed a small kiss on his lips before moving out of the car and walking up to her front door. She waved hastily and entered her home leaving a speechless Hojo.

As soon as he came to his senses he turned on his car and drove home happily. Her lips were just as he dreamed they would be.

---

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there are two girls in which match the prophecies description. One is located right here in this very town. Her name is Higurashi, Kagome. Age twenty-two. She will be twenty-three this weekend. The other one is in America, Orient, Rika. Age twenty-two as well. She will not be twenty- three until the end of next month," the same servant that had informed him about the Lycans earlier was now energized and full of blood.

"Allright. We will seek after the Higurashi girl first. Surely she is to have a party and we will be ready to attend. A very happy birthday to the Higurashi woman," Sesshoumaru raised his glass of wine twirling it before taking a sip.

He knew he would have that girl in his grasp before the Lycans would and that was enough news for him to devour all night because of the pleasant mood he was in. It aroused him even more to finally have found the perfect woman whom would serve him greatly as a pleasure slave.

…

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

Author's Note: Every person that reviewed thank you, I really appreciate it. I really do. I'm glad you liked my story so far because it ends up getting better. Hopefully .

Things have been slow and I apologize. I blame school for every delay I've made. Writing this chapter really got me going, it intrigued me on writing more, but I'll leave it here. Hope you enjoyed.

Please do leave a review.

Thank you.

Ja ne.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing Ch.1:

• Sailor Tiamat

• Groping-Monk

• HanyouKiki

• Sorcerer of Darkness

• Kairinu

• HanyouSweety

• FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91

• Lyn

• Megan Consoer

• Kawaii houshi

• Kiki

• Xhy'Lanka


	3. Beauty of the Night

‡ ‡ ----------------------‡ ‡

:: Beauty of the Night ::

‡ ‡ ----------------------‡ ‡

Exotica was exceptionally bursting that night. Men off all ages were drunk as hell enjoying the fantastic performances they were given. Even women attended this club, whether by themselves, with their male partners or with their female lovers. Famous for its gorgeous dancers, Exotica was a first-rate strip club. You had to have the money in order to step in, and even more cash to be able to get the front row tables situated right in front of the stage.

For being such a pricey nightspot, Kagome was convinced that she would never have an encounter with any of her close friends- which was something she did not want to come across. It was certain that Hojo would never think of walking into such a place. Miroku would perhaps be a dilemma, yet luckily he hasn't chosen to spent his fortune in this club for some odd reason. Kagome didn't dare question her good fortune.

"Higurashi?! Why are you late...again?" bawled the owner of Exotica.

Even though Kagome was his favorite dancer, he couldn't show his preference for her in front of the others. If they were to ever figure it out, his ass would surely be fired. Kagome's payment was always higher than that of the other dancers and she secretly received special treatment. Her dressing room contained more luxurious belongings than her very own residence. And it was all because she was utterly stunning. Other performers had at least something wrong with them like a disfigured nose or ears, a bit of flab here or there, but Kagome was perfect. She was indisputably perfection.

"I was working late, again, at the school and time--" she was cut within seconds with a wink of his eye.

"No excuses. Run off to your dressing room and change. You're up in two hours," he winked with a mischievous grin and turned to leave.

Kagome sighed while hurling her bag over her shoulder. She was tired as hell, but she knew that dancing was the only thing that could aid her in escaping reality- even _if_ she was dancing for a bunch of sleazy men. She was getting paid for it, so it was all significant.

As she closed the door behind her she threw her handbag over to the over-sized couch situated in the corner. She released her hair from its messy bun and tried untangling it. It was still drenched from her earlier shower. Deciding it was best that she would allow it to dry on its own, she commenced on her make-up. She gathered all her materials and placed them in front of her while she sat in front of her vast mirror surrounded by sheer brightness. She settled on dramatizing her face since it would go perfect with her new outfit. Her outfit consisted of a six piece black spandex leggings and an adjustable triangle bikini top and thong, which also came with matching arm and leg bands trimmed with bell flared tips. Though the only difference between a bathing suit and her 'costume' was that it was dramatized with glitter, ancient symbols and it possibly cost more than her home simply because of the designer's name.

Twenty minutes later she was over and done with her facial appearance and began on her freshly dried hair. She knew it was easier to basically put a wig on as always, but she felt like doing something with her hair, which was bizarre. She never did style her hair for any of her performances. She was actually anticipating on beautifying herself for the sordid men.

She applied gel and sprayed it for, what seemed like, hours and with the help of a curling iron her hair was styled into the desired curls. The tresses fell on her back tenderly bouncing with every step. She threw a hand-full of glitter on her hair shimmering her curls.

She took a quick glance at her clock noticing that she still had plenty of time to be able to take a quick slumber. After all, she only needed to slip on her attire and apply the shimmering diamonds on her body. In order to make it a bit less complicated she slept nude underneath her robe. She laid on her stomach in the over-sized couch to keep her hair from chaos and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

She couldn't breath. She froze upon hearing the bitterness of his voice.

'Kagome, my dear, I long for the day when you are able to stay by my side as my mistress. I know you yearn for me just as I ache for you. And do not disregard your real purpose in life. Should you know that those marks on your chest are specifically there for me...and only me.' he murmured seductively.

'No, don't you dare Sesshoumaru. If you, such as, step an inch near me I'm going to--' she threatened while stepping back bit by bit and came to know she was trapped between him and a concrete wall.

'To what? Kiss me senseless? If that is what you define as a threat, then go right ahead. I am not terrified. But you can not deny your true reason. You need me, and I want you. Plain and simple.'

He came closer to her. His golden orbs hypnotized her impeding her in her tracks and forcing her to open herself to him. Her arms outstretched awaiting his scorching presence. She was completely nude as well as he, save for the silk robe that he had draped over his shoulders.

'I know this is what you desire, yet your expression tells me otherwise.'

'Sesshoumaru, no!'

'No? It was you whom brought me forth and I do not plan on turning back. I need you by my side, but in order to have that happen I need you to be as I. I need to bond you with me. You and I will become one.'

His lips kissed hers gently, softly. One hand caressed the back of her neck while the other settled around her waist.

'Sleep.'

Her eyes closed on command and he held her protectively against himself. Bitter lips traced hers and trailed down to their objective. There! There it was, just as the legend foretold. She had two perfectly circled marks right above her left breast.

He opened his mouth, his incisors increasing in size. He twirled his tongue over the marks inhaling the sweet scent she produced. His fangs came in contact with her skin and he groaned as she awoke with a moan.

Kagome woke up in a dreadful coat of sweat clutching her chest. It was that dream again. That Sesshoumaru person had been haunting her dreams ever since she could remember. Just lately had she known his name. Each dream being more realistic than the last. She always dreamt of him- of Sesshoumaru. He would always appear in her dreams with a smirk so seductive that she would give in to his any wish. Somehow she knew he was treacherous. He always did something different to her in every trance. He would caress her, fondle her, pleasure her in a way only he knew how to. And to make matters worse, she loved it. She was scared of him, yet she loved the way he tousled her around like doll. It was simply irresistible. _He_ was irresistible.

She opened her robe gazing down at her chest. Surely her suppose _birthmark _was there. She essentially expected to have blood trailing down from her marks. _Geeze, Kagome, get a hold of yourself, _she thought.

She had never met anyone by the name of Sesshoumaru. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen him because she never could see his face in her trance only his glowing, golden gaze.

"Higurashi?! You in there?"

"What, who? Wait a moment!" Kagome yelled to the unknown person on the other side of the door.

She stood from the couch and marched to the door swinging it open. A woman whom she had never seen was standing with fisted hands on her hips with a look of annoyance.

"So you're the famous Higurashi woman?" the raven-haired woman placed a manicured finger on her chin and glanced at Kagome from head to toe, "yes, I was right. You are nothing of what I expected. You look terrible. Were you sleeping? You are up in about fifteen minutes. How exactly do you expect to arouse men with that poor excuse for an outfit."

Kagome felt insulted by the newcomer and raised a well shaped eyebrow at her while leaning against the door.

"You are who, and why should I care?" She asked just as rudely.

"Name's Kagura. My bos came here especially for you and is planning to waste a deal of money on you. For some reason I didn't think you were good enough to have money spent on, so I came here on my own to see for myself. And my, you are not such a sexy thing."

And again, Kagome felt insulted by the foreign woman. Who exactly did she think she was knocking on her door and disturbing her slumber?

"Well, _Kagura_, hope I don't disappoint your bos. Maybe he would think otherwise of me."

And with that Kagome shut the door. She didn't have time to be thinking of eccentric women who were telling her that she wasn't sexy. She had a show to get over with.

Kagome laughed when she noticed that Kagura had thought that her robe was her outfit. What a dim-witted woman. She quickly strapped her two piece outfit on before slipping on her heels and gloves. Attaching the diamonds was the challenge. She usually had help, but her former assistant went and got herself pregnant leading her straight out of a career in Exotica.

"Done!" Kagome exclaimed content with her swiftness.

Before leaving her room she perfected her hair and make up and left satisfied with the results.

She felt a chill run up her spine and glanced over her shoulder trying to figure what had caused this odd chill.

---

"My Lord, the girl is here just as you perceived. She will be performing next," Kagura whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear, "but I must tell you, my Lord, that she is not as the parable foretells. She seems…out of description."

"Kagura, your envy amuses me. However, this Higurashi woman is the key on dominating this pitiful world. So, I suggest that you keep quiet. I mate with whomever I choose," Sesshoumaru barked back.

'Did not know you stood so low, though.' Kagura whispered as she flopped down on a chair inches away from Sesshoumaru.

"And do not believe, for one second, that I did not hear that comment of yours. Don't be such a fool and ever forget who you are dealing with. I made you what you are today, and I can take it away just as easily," Sesshoumaru warned her not once removing his gaze from the stage.

Kagura gritted her teeth hissing in annoyance as she fled out of the club to nourish on some pathetic human. She needed to remove the name Kagome Higurashi out of her mind. It had been all Sesshoumaru ever spoke of. Even during sex he moaned Kagome's name instead of hers. It irritated her to have Sesshoumaru's attention taken from her. It was hard enough obtaining it in the first place with that young Vamp Rin always around him. Instead of sending Rin into her demise he altered her into one of them.

Obviously there were rules about transforming a human into a Vamp, but Sesshoumaru was the Lord and he could do as he pleased without being questioned.

---

"Kouga, would you stop your depressing phase. We really need you to act like your old self. Others are beginning to doubt your leadership," Ginta gently alleged while acquiring his leader's attention.

"Ginta, shut up. Just shut up, okay?"

Kouga rose from his spot on top of the mountain. He'd been there ever since his last search for the tale's girl. The last search was a month ago and ever since then he pouted on top of the mountain. It was the very spot where his father took him when he was just a cub . His father had taken him there to howl at the moon; howl to his heart's desire.

And now that's what he has set on doing. He'd been howling at the moon, no matter what the size. Except that tonight there was a full moon. It thrilled him and he took up his buddy's offer.

"C'mon Kouga, why don't we just run around in the city. Like old times? What do you say?" Ginta said with cheery eyes.

Kouga couldn't help resist his offer. They both leaped off the top of the mountain and were off in the direction of the city, not before assuring everybody else that everything was okay.

"So, Kouga, you still hung on that fairytale?" Ginta asked when they decided to slow down.

"Don't get me started," Kouga sneered.

"Alright. Whatever you say," Ginta said with a shake of his head.

Without warning Kouga growled quickening his pace until he was soon running again.

"Kouga?! Where you off--" Ginta began to question, but knew very well what had enraged Kouga.

The smell of Vamp surrounded the whole block they were walking in. And Ginta knew very well that Kouga despised the Vamps more than anything for some personal reason, thus he followed Kouga hoping he wouldn't get himself into too much trouble.

---

"My she is a lovely women. Something like that surely should not go to waste," Sesshoumaru gasped while lapping his fangs with the very tip of his tongue.

He was actually slobbering over Kagome's fragile body. It aroused him to know that soon those shimmering legs would be around his waist. She was fragile, but not for long.

She was just as the parable predicted she would be. She was indeed beautiful. As well as sexy with mesmerizing eyes. And yes, there! Her mark was there just as it was prophesied. Right on her bouncing, supple breast was the mark that was calling onto him. He was surely going to haunt her tonight. He couldn't wait to have her sheath him entirely and bare him a child no one else could. He couldn't wait to--

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru!!"

His diminutive fantasy was disturbed by the presences of that senseless Lycan.

"What now, Kouga?" Sesshoumaru said annoyed as he stood from his chair.

Everybody else around them backed away thinking it was going to be your typical club fight. Most were too drunk to move and just turned the other way. As for the girls performing, they fled backstage towards safety. The club owner marched up to Sesshoumaru asking him nicely to leave. However, Sesshoumaru never in his immortal life did he listen to a pitiful human. Especially one as hideous as that one.

"Humans. Such a weak species," the Lord of the Vamps alleged while flinging his sharp nails across his throat.

That was all it took to manage people to finally realize that Sesshoumaru was something much more. They fled in fear save for Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kouga yelled while baring his teeth.

"What is it you incompetent Lycan?" Sesshoumaru said in a childish tone.

---

-**Kianna Chan**-

**Author's Note**:I'm just glad I got this chapter over and done with. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, but I managed. Sorry I haven't updated, but life problems got in the way. But I am trying. Bear with me, please.

Please do leave a review.

Thank you.

Ja ne.

As for the ones whom did review, thanks.

• OOKAMIHIMEKO

• Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya

• Lyn

• Too lazy to sign in

• Shivers

• Sailor Tiamat

• Nichole Hibiki

• Lum Chan (too lazy to sign in)

• Lord-Tasuki

• SwEeT-cHiCk-08

• LoneGothic

• Allywolfgoddess

• Moonlightassassin

• Snow.fantasy

• Chaos-and-Serenity

• AngleCat HellFire

• Kaori-Angel

• Lyn/Lin


	4. Creature of the Night

‡ ‡ --------------------------‡ ‡

****

:: Creature of the Night::

‡ ‡ --------------------------‡ ‡

Everybody fled. They feared for their very lives as they witnessed the club owner's fate. His cadaverous face horrified anyone who took the courage to gaze at his repulsive features while scampering towards the exit.

The blood that trickled on the floor from the corpse's demise body sent shivers down Sesshoumaru's spine. He _needed_ blood. Just grasping sight of it made him desire it keenly. However, he couldn't devour the blood from the deceased corpse because he would share the same outcome. There were only two ways to execute a Vampire: a Vamp's body would easily be eradicated if being displayed by the rays of the sun, _and_ if a Vamp was to ever consume a human and drink _after_ the last heartbeat. In doing so they, too, would perish after in taking dead blood.

Thus, Sesshoumaru chose to wait patiently until he was to rid himself of the Lycan.

"It is been quite some time since I have last seen you, Lycan. How long has it been? Six or eight hundreds of years since I last caught sight of you," Sesshoumaru replied with amusement in his tone.

"Look, you bastard, I don't know what the hell you are doing here, but I suggest you leave these people alone," a very enraged Kouga barked while attempting so hard not to strike his foe.

"Leave these people alone? Have you simply gone mad, Lycan? I do as I please," Sesshoumaru asserted.

"I'm warning you! Leave the humans alone," Kouga snapped.

"But I can not do that, even if I wanted to. Which of course I do not desire to, none the least. These humans are too delectable to be left alone," Sesshoumaru said, "especially the females."

With a wave of his hand one of the female performers fled to his side. She yelled while protesting. Her body magnetically made it's way to Sesshoumaru's extended arm. He smirked malevolently, his fangs growing and his golden orbs now glowing a crimson red. The objecting dancer squirmed in his embrace and let out another painful yell while glancing at Sesshoumaru's threatening glare.

Kouga panicked. He knew exactly what Sesshoumaru had in mind. He was going to take that innocent woman's life. And right in front of his presence. He knew that was all it would take to drive him over the edge.

Sesshoumaru drilled his teeth into the young female's delectable neck and practically devoured her life in the slowest way possible. His eyes never tore themselves from the dim-witted Lycan. He thought he was going to jump at him for murdering the beautiful female in his arms, but he was mistaken. The Lycan merely stood there and watched.

Upon drinking the last drop, he dropped the girl onto the tiled floor as he licked around his lips. He couldn't aid himself on laughing as the Lycan growled outraged at what he just witnessed.

"So much for trying to keep me away from the humans. Eh, Lycan," Sesshoumaru teased.

"You foul bastard," Kouga managed to say through clenched teeth.

"It just kills you inside that you can not stop me, does it not? My kind is superior to yours, accept it" Sesshoumaru informed.

"You aren't superior than me, or anyone of my kind," Kouga shouted baring his sharp fangs while he growled.

"Is that so? Well, my friend, I see that you are mistaken. Or have you forgotten your past?" Sesshoumaru said while placing a finger to his chin with an innocent look on his face, "your father sure thought otherwise, or was it simply my imagination?"

"My father is--" Kouga began.

"Is dead," the Vamp finished up.

Having his past brought up and having it being spoke of out aloud drove Kouga fierce. No one knew of his father's cause of death, only him- and Sesshoumaru. He didn't want to recall that painful memory of when he found out of his father's demise. And because of that he despised Sesshoumaru and all of his kind. The Vamps knew nothing else, but to kill.

"Well, now that you have something to ponder about, I shall leave you."

He waved a colorless hand and vanished.

Kouga gaped down at the lifeless body of the human female, as well as the nightclub's owner. Both were too hideous to look at. He wondered if everyone else that had been inside the club were able to flee safely as well not have to witness a Vampire feeding. Such incidents were better left unseen.

"Kouga, we should probably…" Ginta whispered clutching Kouga's arms and leading him out of the club.

"Yeah. Let's go home," Kouga murmured.

Kouga still couldn't believe what had happened right in front of him. And what was worst was that he did nothing to stop it. Another murder in which he was able to stop, but didn't.

Ginta's clutch was not released. He kept on dragging Kouga out of there, but Kouga didn't seem to budge. Kouga had sensed something mysterious inside the nightclub from the moment he stepped in but hadn't paid much attention to it since he was too caught up with Sesshoumaru.

"Ginta.." Kouga softly said.

"Kouga, come on. Let's go home before the police get here."

Kouga was giving in to Ginta's forceful pull when he saw _her_. Her body was trembling in terror, as was the other females around her. They had all seen the death of their former friend and were in shock. But something about her got a hold of his attention. She was…different in a way. She was petrified, yet she seemed to be stronger about this than the others.

"Kouga, let's go," Ginta pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"It's her," Kouga muttered as he pushed Ginta from him.

"Her who?" Ginta questioned.

"Her. The one from the parable. She's…" Kouga began to say as a name popped into his head, "Kagome."

"Kago-- who?" Ginta said worried.

The bothersome sound of a police car was miles away, but with their keen senses Ginta could hear it perfectly and feared for Kouga and himself.

"God, your hopeless," Ginta complained and decided to take matter into his own hands.

He lifted Kouga onto his shoulder and ran off as best as he could since Kouga began struggling when he finally came to his wits.

"You imbecile. That's the woman from the myth. It's her, I just know it was. It was Kagome," Kouga said still struggling from Ginta's grip.

Ginta didn't say a word as he dashed into the woods with Kouga over his shoulders. Once upon arriving at their dwelling he hoisted Kouga on his feet and began walking into the cave.

"Ginta?" Kouga asked concerned.

Ginta stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kouga.

"Look, Kouga, I'm serious when I say this, and I say this for the whole herd. Stop it with your myth bullshit. I may be an idiot, but I know when my pack needs me. Ever since you became the leader of this clan everything turned out great, but lately…I don't know. You changed. You're so caught up in this fairytale that it's endangering your pack," Ginta alleged seriously.

"What are you talking about, Ginta?" Kouga asked, "the pack isn't in any kind of danger."

"Kouga, that Vamp could have killed you at the nightclub and he chose not to, and only God knows why. But, if he had slaughtered you, then that would have been the end of our kind. You're chasing after some tale when in reality we are the ones who need you. Accept the fact that our kind is dying because of your mistakes and the only way you are going to fix it is by undertaking the truth that you have to mate with Ayame to continue our existence," and with that said Ginta simply shrugged and walked into their residence.

Kouga was stunned at the words that Ginta just threw at him. He was serious. Never had Ginta spoken with so much care and significance. And truth was, he was right. His pack has been decreasing in size, because of the one rule about converting humans into Lycans. That was no longer to be done. But converting one human in particular into one of them could save their very existence instead of endangering it, right?

Was he really jeopardizing his pack's lives because he chose to believe in a fairy tale?

The only way he could think this straight was to leap on top of the mountain and howl at the full moon. Howl with all his might. He didn't care who or what heard him. He needed to pour his heart out to the full moon tonight. Only the moon could understand his pain.

---

After a numerous of never-ending questions Kagome finally had the chance to head home. Police officers each took the liberty to take every women home. Kagome was the last one to arrive home.

"Are you going to be alright, Miss?" a very apprehensive officer asked.

"…Yeah. I'll be alright," Kagome said while gathering her bag and sliding out of the police car, " thank you for the ride, officer."

He nodded his welcome and disappeared into the hollowness of the night.

Kagome quickly crept to her dwelling fishing in her bag for her keys. She locked every window in the house after locking the front door. She headed to her bedroom and secured herself under the covers not sure if she wanted to be alone. She wanted to call Hojo to have him keep her company, but she didn't want to worry him.

Kagome felt so confused. She wasn't sure what she saw at the club, or more like didn't want to dare believe it. Exactly what she saw was what she told the police. She had seen a creature of the night feeding upon one of her friends. The police's puzzled face made her think she had simply gone insane, but every girl's story was the same. Dana, the deceased friend, was killed by a… Vampire. The police choose to deny the fact that Vampires could very well be real after all this years of story telling.

This wasn't the first time an incident like this had happened. There were several actually. But it was all too unreal to be accepted as true. They convinced the girls that the one whom murdered their companion was simply a lunatic whose choice of weapon was his very teeth. They all accepted it because they didn't know what else to believe. However, whatever it was they did see was going to stay in their minds horrifying them every time they were to step pass by Exotica. Their dancing careers were over because the club was now closed for further inspections.

But Kagome wasn't easily convinced by the 'lunatic speech'. She knew exactly what she saw and what she saw was Sesshoumaru. Without a doubt it was him. She easily recognized him by his calm tone and how he affected her so much when he glanced over his shoulder to flee Dana to him.

She feared that somehow she would soon share the same fate as her friend. The more she thought about it, the more she feared for her life.

Just then she felt a sharp pain on her chest. She lifted her shirt to reveal her two dotted scar pulsing. It throbbed and blazed. She ran to her bathroom hoping the bitterness of the water would cool her down. It seemed that the inferno she was feeling on her chest was spreading through her entire being. She hunched over the sink and tossed the running water on her chest, face, arms, everywhere.

Suddenly she felt light-headed and descended onto the floor not before catching sight of a smirking Sesshoumaru in the mirror.

…

-**Kianna Chan**-

****

Author's Note: Yes, I know. Short. Gomen.

Please do leave a review.

Thank you.

Ja ne.

Thanks for reviewing.

• LoneGothic

• Lyn

• Lyn/Lin

• Browneyedgoddess

• Opheila

• Lizzie

• Wynter89

• Rena Moon

• Vampirezdarkgurl

• DakBug

• Candycorn Anime

• OOKAMIHIMEKO


	5. Newfound

‭‭‭ 

: New-found:

"Will you stop hallucinating yourself with that incompetent human girl!" Kagura yelled, expression filled with rage and jealousy.

Kagura was frustrated. Again had Sesshoumaru mentioned Kagome's name in bed. She despised that human more than anything. Sesshoumaru simply slept with her because first of all: she was _his_ property, and second of all: he needed to please his arousal. Kagura knew very well that once Kagome was to turn twenty-three years of age she would soon feel the wrath of loneliness. It was pretty obvious that Sesshoumaru was going to leave her as soon as the clock strikes twelve and Kagome was his to devour.

"Oh, leave me alone and fetch me some wine," Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes while massaging his temples.

"Whatever you say, _Lord Sesshoumaru_," Kagura said rather sarcastically as she bowed slipping her robe on.

Once Kagura was out of his bedroom he pondered on how he should approach Kagome. He knew that tomorrow night there was going to be a party in which he knew he must attend. Being in his nature, he knew he couldn't pass out on such a lucky offer. Kagome's twenty- third birthday was tomorrow and he knew that her friends were throwing her a surprise party. It was all too simple.

He knew his connection with Kagome was stronger now. No doubt about it, he wanted Kagome badly and the more he set his mind on her, the more she dreamt of him. That's exactly how the book predicted it would be. The book of the **Ebony Moon**, that is.

He had that book locked up in a secure place where only he was able to reach it. He read it as a youngster and waited long to be able to accomplish something his father achieved hundreds of years ago.

Just as the book had foretold, once the Vamp found the chosen human, whether male or female, his connection with the human being was to become a strong one. The human was to receive pleasured dreams by the Vamp that desired the being. And as time was nearing, the chosen individual would soon feel a piercing blaze where the destined bite was to take place.

And that's exactly what happened to Kagome on his last visit, just a week ago. He witnessed as Kagome's dotted scar pulsed and saw her descend on to the floor. He wasn't sure if Kagome had seen him nor did he care. He only knew he couldn't help but smirk as everything was going as scheduled.

-

It had to be a dream. Kagome paced back and forth in her bedroom trying fiercely to persuade herself that everything she'd been experiencing was merely a dream and nothing more. But denying it all was only making it dire.

Ever since the 'scar pulsing' incident Kagome's dreams had been doubly passionate. No doubt about it, she felt mortified having these kind of erotic dreams. Yet at the same time, she enjoyed it.

At first her dreams were simply nibbles and licks, but now it was more passionate. Sesshoumaru made love to her in her dreams and she could not help but feel ashamed thinking back at them.

"Why?" Kagome questioned herself over and over again.

She wanted to know exactly why she was having these dreams. She doubted it was because she _was_ an exotic dancer. Surely working as one didn't mean you had such dreams. Especially dreams like the ones she kept having with only one male partner in particular, very frequently.

She felt scared, terrified. She feared for her very life. She knew something was bound to happen and she didn't want to leave her home, but Sango had assured her everything was going to be fine. Maybe she was going crazy. She had to be. Who in the world dreamt about Vampires? Surely not anyone whom she knew about.

She didn't know what else to do, but to sleep. Sango was coming for her tomorrow morning to celebrate her birthday. She didn't want anything vast so she advised Sango that just a small get together between her and the others was simply fine.

-

No.

Kouga knew he wasn't endangering his pack mates. Perhaps it was a terrible idea for him to be having the hunters hunt around for Kagome than to be hunting for food. But after a while he halted his search on Kagome and everything was back as it was. Maybe all those years he spent searching for Kagome were times in which he should have attended his herd and paid a bit more attention to them.

But he doubted there was any problems with the others. But it seemed that word had spread around about his bizarre behavior. He used be around to play around with the new born cubs. He watched as the hunters hunted for food. He was simply everywhere at once, just watching as everyone lived their lives and he his.

His only duty, after all, was to watch over everyone in his pack and await the day he was to mate with his chosen mate thus continuing their existence. He didn't like that one bit. To live a predictable life was just too…mind-numbing.

"How do I wish you were here with me, father," Kouga silently said to himself.

He was lying on top of the mountain, as always. One hand supported his head while the other one laid lifelessly on his stomach scratching it occasionally out of boredom. He heaved out a sigh as he looked up at the moon. It wasn't full anymore as it was just days ago.

Looking up at the moon reminded him so much of his father. They would sit around, in that very same place he was right now, and just talk. Talk about anything in particular. Mostly about his future with his soon-to-be mate. Kouga despised those conversation his father fussed about. He'd rather have his father tell him about the parable.

It intrigued him back them and it still does. But knowing that that story is real just makes it all even better. And now that he knows about the girl's tale it just makes all better because he has found his preferable mate and he won't have to forcefully be with Ayame.

-

The chosen human is to be bitten within a year after its twenty- third birth date. If the being receives a bite before the required date then that human is no longer of use and the Vampire nor Lycan would have to wait upon the next gifted victim. If this were to happen, the next human would be of existence until the next one hundred years after the existing human is deceased. Wheather the human is execute in any way it won't matter, once it vanishes from the face of the earth the next one would be generated.

There is no way in knowing if the human is to be a male or female. It is all upon outcome.

The individual, whether male or female, must have the required marks in which the creature is to bite. In males the bite is located on the left side of the neck for the Vampire. The Lycan's required bite is located on the right wrist.

In females the Vampire's mark is situated on their left breast while the other is situated on the right inner thigh.

These marks need to be on the human in order to be sure they are the 'One'.

Once the creature of the night- meaning Vampire- discovers who the human is then the Vampire's inner most thoughts would become the human's dream or nightmare. Either way the chosen human would have a brief glance of what the future is to hold for them. As foretold, the Vampire is a sexual creature who's passion is sex. It only knows to seduce and slaughter. When a Vamp sets its eyes on their prey they immediate feed, yet when they are to see the selected human then they are to feel a sort of protectiveness over the human being. They would not allow their counterpart, the Lycan, to near themselves the human. They will, however, allow the Lycan to bite the being if not sensing a feel of treachery.

Once the human is converted into what is was destined to be it will rule over both clans. It will be half Vampire, half Lycan. It will walk among the light with no display of weakness of the sun. It will want to devour human flesh if not clamed down. It could very well defeat both clans as well, ending both Lycan and Vampire existence, if desired and it maddened by either.

Other than, before all of this can take place, the human needs to undergo its way of life as a simple human.

The Vampire's connection with the human, on the other hand, with the human is a very distinctive one. The Lycan would not need to search for a name in order to find the human. The Lycan's connection with the human would a be a greater one. Having keen senses, the Lycan can very well sniff out the human if concentrated. If it sees the chosen human then it would instantly know the humans nature such as her name.

The Lycan can even know the human's very thoughts if receiving a kiss from the human and not taking one. If kiss is received then the connection can become stronger. Just as the Vampires, the Lycans mate for life. But unlike them, they mate for existence, a heir, as well as for Love.

A Lycan is more likely to be the first to mate with the human than the Vampire. Mating does not interfere with the bite. The connection might become stronger, but the bite must still take place.

Reproducing is…

"I don't think there should be any reproducing going on. Well, not for the Lycans anyway," a very cocky voice alleged.

He placed the book back to its rightful clandestine place. He tapped the book twice before departing from the room and flying off somewhere where he could be alone and put together the newly read information.

…

-**Kianna Chan**-**Author's Note:** OMG! I know, short. Again! I apologize. I was going to make this chapter a longer one if I had more time, but I don't. I wrote this one up quickly, so excise any mistakes.

I was going to clear up questions you guys had but I'm very tired. Sorry.

:Thought of the day:

It's funny how you keep telling yourself that such things would never happen to you and then they do. Life is full of surprises, isn't it?

Please do leave a review.

Thank you.

Ja ne.

Thank you lots for reviewing.

.LynLin  
.Kaori-Angel  
. Lyn  
. TurboTwistedFire  
. Rena Moon  
.BaBeeCinaMon  
. Sake-is-Yummy  
.Browneyedgoddess  
.Huh?  
.LoneGothic  
. Vampirezdarkgurl  
.AngleCat HellFire  
. Lumchan  
.Winged Shadow  
.Chaos-and-Serenity  
.Starrchick101  
.DakBug  
. Chelsey  
. Binab86  
. Megan  
.Kewllilneko


	6. Birthday Blues

‡ ‡ ----------------‡ ‡

****

: Birthday Blues:

‡ ‡ ----------------‡ ‡

The aggravating noise of the beeping alarm clock wasn't maddening enough to disturb Kagome's slumber. She merely reacted with a sluggish groan and pulled the sheets over her head. After five minutes the alarm eventually struck her last nerve. She got a hold of one of the many pillows she slept with and knocked the alarm out of its place near her bedside. The alarm clock beeped once more before giving out.

Kagome knew perfectly well that it was a Saturday morning. She wasn't certain why she had her alarm clock on. It was only triggered when she needed a wake up call for work, or had early business to take care of. Seemingly, she wasn't waking up for Exotica because one: it was a night job, and second: there no longer was an Exotica.

She didn't recall having to finish up some paper work for school. No. That was not it.

Whatever the reason, she contemplated on it while she walked to her bathroom for a quick shower. She closed the door behind her and turned on the mini radio placed on her shower wall. She brushed her teeth while flipping through the stations until she finally found a station that had a song on instead of a tacky advertising commercial.

The song was already half way done and soon came to an end twenty seconds later. The announcer was quickly broadcasting calls he was just receiving and allowed the callers a quick shout-out. They were all teens shouting hello to their friends and announcing the next upcoming song. The broadcaster repeated the upcoming song and announced something before playing the song.

__

Before I play this top jam, let me get you all's attention so I can make this quick statement that I just received. I got a Sango chick who wishes to shout a very Happy Birthday to her best gal, Kagome. She's turning twenty-three today! Let's just hope she's awake to hear this. There's definitely going to be a wild party for this young lady. Just remember folks, it's allright to get yourself drunk just as long as you don't drive. If you get wasted, have fun doing it. Just don't get yourself killed over it. Alright, thanks for listening. Before hearing our next song I will be playing a request. Sango wanted me to play this for Kagome. She says Kagome'll know what it means. Hopefully it doesn't mean this Kagome girl is a stripper.

The announcer laughs leaving Kagome to hear Sango's requested song.

Kagome nearly choked while hearing the announcer. She leaned over the sink and rinsed her mouth shaking her head unable to believe what Sango had done.

Simply hearing the beginning beats to this song brought Kagome so many past memories. She remembered it perfectly.

When she was fifteen she had entered a contest where the winner would win one thousand dollars cash. She was one the finalist as well as Sango. They didn't know each other back then, but just knowing that either of them was going to win or loose made them mortal enemies. They despised each other. The contest was won by Kagome, who in Sango's opinion unfair. She had mentioned that Kagome simply won because she was dancing like a stripper. Kagome debated this by stating that whether it was strip-like behavior or not it went well with the song. After that Sango was curious to know how Kagome was able to move in such a seductive way.

Resulting in their never-ending friendship. Ever since then the two have been inseparable. Little did either of them know that Kagome would actually grow to become a stripper. The irony in life.

The song being played was 'I'm a slave for you' by Britney Spears. Back then Kagome adored her, but now Kagome came to realize that the only thing pleasant about Britney was her music. It has nice beats.

Now she everything came to her. Today Sango and the others would be taking her out for her birthday. That is why her alarm was waking her up in such an early time. She smiled while striping herself from her clothes and stepping into the shower. She always bathed in cold water not really caring for the warmth part of it. The bitterness of the water always reminded her that she was still alive. And with the past incidents and dreams she desperately considered necessary a reminder that she was yet alive and not in anguish.

While she was showering she heard her house phone ringing. She ignored it, she was too occupied in rinsing the scented shampoo off her hair and dancing to the music the radio played.

Once done she wrapped a towel around herself and walked in to her bedroom. As she walked by the phone she pushed the button to hear the answering machine's message from the unanswered phone call. Even before the speaker spoke she knew who it was. Who else would be calling her at this time in the morning.

__

It took me an hour to get through the busy line in the radio. So I hope you heard my message. Anyways, Happy Birthday, Kagome! Hope the reason that you didn't answer was because you were showering and not asleep because me and the guys are coming over in an hour. Bye.

Kagome chuckled. She browsed through her closet wondering what to wear. She had a massive walk-in closet and there were so many choices to choose from. Shirts of all kinds, colors and sizes were located in the left side wall and anything denim was on the right wall. Coats and jackets were on the bottom left. Pants and skirts not materialized in denim were in the bottom right. Every type of shoe in the world was located in the far wall. Everything else, such as dresses, sleeping wear, and undergarments were in a not-so-massive closet located in her bedroom. All her outfits from Exotica were thrown carelessly in the guest room until she decided she had the strength to put them away, or even see them.

Half an hour later Kagome decided on something simple. She had on some denim jeans which were torn above the knee and next to her right hip. Her top was a very pricey and looked sort-of like a night gown top. She wrapped her shimmering belt which matched her top perfectly as well as some matching boots.

She laughed when she slipped on her denim jacket. When she was younger she always wondered why so many girls paid full price for simply half a jean jacket. Now she knew why. It was simply fashion. She decided to leave her hair down and which ever way it dried that's how she was going to wear it by adding a diamond clip. While applying a bit of mascara her cell phone buzzed.

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful."

She smiled. It was Hojo.

"Are you almost ready? We're about a mile from your house."

"Yeah. Just finishing up."

"Alright. See you soon."

She added some gloss to her lips and some black eyeliner to her eyes. When she finished putting her accessories she rushed out her bed room. She grabbed her purse on the way out. It was perfect timing. She opened her door and there she saw Hojo with his hand raised in the air about to knock.

"Hey Birthday Girl," He said reaching for a warm embrace.

Kagome grinned and wrapped her arms around him as if being the first time she ever saw him in such a long time. Perhaps it felt that way since she couldn't see him in the state she was after they shut Exotica down. There was no way she was going to tell Hojo she was terrified of her very life simply because one of her friends was now dead. It would be pretty obvious that he would ask what friend and she couldn't lie about it. He knew all of her friends from school. No chance in hell she was going to tell Hojo she worked in a night club as a dancer. It was just something better safe when kept a secret. What Hojo don't know, won't hurt him.

When she pulled back from the embrace Hojo leaned closer and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Both blushed at the awkward silence that followed after the kiss.

"So, are you ready for today? We have a lot to do in such a small amount of time, so I suggest that we leave _pronto_," Sango interrupted.

"Yeah. Before you two love doves decide to smooch," Miroku teased.

He was the only one to laugh at his own comment. He swiftly wrapped an arm around Sango protectively holding her firmly against him.

"Miroku, don't ruin it," Sango said removing Miroku's hand from her hip.

"What? I just feel awkward not embracing you. Obviously we'll be walking around and Hojo and Kagome are going to be having their arms around each other. So it's only natural that I have my arms around you," Miroku simply said.

Kagome agreed knowing it annoyed Sango when she agreed with Miroku. Kagome laughed and headed towards Hojo's vehicle parked in front while Miroku and Sango followed behind.

Kagome and Hojo walked hand in hand wherever they went, just as Miroku speculated. They first went to fetch some breakfast, then headed to every store in town. Whatever Kagome wanted, she got. She insisted on paying for her own purchases but they all refused. The first purchase was paid by Miroku. He gladly paid for Kagome's jewelry which consisted of a bright diamond necklace with matching ear rings, bracelets, and rings.

The next purchase was Sango's. She paid for a one-of-a-kind dress which was everything but simple. Lastly, Hojo gladly paid for a small french poodle. Kagome's vivid face when she carried the poodle in her arms made Hojo want to buy her the whole pet store. They all knew how Kagome had a weakness for dogs. She absolutely adored them.

Though they didn't cover much ground, it did get late. Kagome was ready to head home when all three of her friends suggested she checked out one more place. She refused at first, but gave in easily. They drove to their destined place and covered Kagome's eyes when she stepped out of the car. Hojo guided her in carefully as to not to trip.

"Surprise!"

Kagome's eyes were exposed to a beautifully decorated room which had a vast banner that said 'Happy Birthday Kagome!'

She was speechless. Today's day was perfect and it still wasn't over. There was still much more to come.

"You like it?" Sango said referring to the banner.

"I love it."

The room was filled with Kagome's friends from work. Both School and Exotica. She didn't question anything. It was definitely wonderful.

"I can't believe this. It's so beau--" Kagome stop within mid sentence when she felt a shiver down her spine. Something just did not feel right, and she wasn't regarding to the party.

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Hojo asked concerned.

"No, I'm just speechless," She lied.

Kagome looked over her shoulder feeling uncertainty overcome her. Something was going to happen. Something really depraved.

---

"Now is when I strike," a bitter voice alleged mainly to itself.

His silver-colored hair glistened in the moonlight as he dashed from tree to tree. He was hungry-- no starving for her. His mouth watered at just the thought of her. He bared his fangs as he came to a stop. He stood on a branch in a tree near the place where the party was being held.

He searched for her. And when he knew her presence was there he groaned. He couldn't wait. He had to take her and make her his before anyone else. His body was scorching at the mere thought of finally having the opportunity to feel her pure flesh against his.

He clenched his hand into a fist slowly trying to keep his patience from failing. He waited too long, but what's a few more minutes?

"Should I wait until she blows her candles?" He asked himself amused when he saw her pass by the window.

He flopped down in the tree branch waiting impatiently as he contemplated on how to strike. He wanted to burst in there and scare the shit out of everyone present in that room. But then Kagome would run and he didn't want that. No. She didn't want to scare her, though it did arouse him.

He watched carefully, attentively. Half way through the party slow songs were being played and it angered him that Kagome was in that wretched human's arms. He was surely going to have great pleasure in ripping that filthy human limb from limb.

He knew he could handle having that pitiful human embracing her. He also knew he could handle watching him caress her. Though he could not handle the fact that he wanted to kiss her!

That did it for him. He snarled. He pushed himself from the branch and aimed his body towards the window where he was peeking in from. The loud noise of glass shattering received everybody's attention.

He stood there before everyone. Proud to be able to get what is rightfully his. His unusual garments received stares. His mischievous grin revealing his lengthy fangs received screams. Everyone began to flee. When he saw that the pathetic male was taking Kagome from him that's when he stroked.

In one quick movement he vanished from his previous position and appeared before Hojo. He shook his head and raised his hand in front of Hojo's face shaking his index finger back and forth.

"Naughty human. Risking your life to save Kagome's when knowing she belongs to me. You will pay for believing that you had the right to touch her that way," he murmured.

Hojo pushed Kagome behind him protecting her.

Kagome couldn't believe it. That shiver she felt earlier came to haunt her. She saw as the creature rose his hand to strike. The sharpness of his claws shimmered in the light as they were high in the air while the other clawed hand wrapped itself around Hojo's neck. His claws were increasing and they were piercing into his skin. Kagome screamed. She knew the only way to save Hojo was to sacrifice herself. She very well that te creature was here for her. There was no need for someone to die because of her.

She moved from behind Hojo and stood in front of him. She positioned herself in between Hojo and the being. The creature still held Hojo in his grasp and he inched closer to Kagome's face.

"Sesshoumaru, please stop," she said quietly uncertain about her choice of words, "I'll go with you, If that's what you want."

Hojo tried to speak, but his words were cut short.

"So my brother, Sesshoumaru, has revealed himself to you. What a pitiful fool. He actually believed that he would have you before me. No, my dear Kagome, I'm InuYasha."

He gave her a malevolence smirk and brought his hand down and wrapped his clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder making sure she didn't run before he got rid of that pathetic human.

"InuYasha?" Kagome questioned confused.

Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one after her. There were more.

When InuYasha heard Kagome speak his name for the first time he moaned. God, he loved hearing her name roll from that tongue of hers. He removed Kagome from in front of him and slipped his thumb downwards in Hojo's neck. It gave him enough room to sink his fangs in pulsing veins.

He devoured him whole. Drank every bit of him, every last drop. Once his keen hearing heard that his heart gave out he stopped. He licked around his lips as well as the blood that trickled down his thumb. He actually purred as he swallowed the enriched blood. Though it wasn't as fine as female blood it was still pretty good. It's been a while since he last consumed a male.

After he finished cleaning himself up he gazed over at Kagome who watched helplessly at Hojo's now demised body. She was too shook to even fell InuYasha's arm wrap around her and flee her out of the empty place.

"Now, the fun begins," InuYasha said staring straight ahead of him as he flew through the thickness of the night.

__

Fun? Kagome thought.

She knew it would be useless to struggle. His grip on her was tight enough.

****

…

**Kianna Chan**-

****

Author's Note: Three words: **Research. Papers. Suck. **Mainly the reason why I held back from continuing is because I had a major research paper to attend to. Actually it was three, but now it's all behind me and I can continue with what I love. Hope my delay did not drift you away from reading my story.

Thanks.

Leave a review. If it isn't a hassle.

Reviewers for past chapter. Thanks.

Lyn

Starrchick101

Kaori-Angel

Winged Shadow

LynLin

BrowneyedgoddessLoneGothic

Sailor Tiamat

Sakky-chan

Yokaigurl

DakBug

Jade

Nine-Tailed-Fire-Fox

Sango92

No

Lil-ChiC 24

Renegadefuzz

madpenguin

Shizumadarkwolf

Hoshi-chan1

Crazd-fan


End file.
